


There's Always The Microwave

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Dee and John PIke adjusting to a less-full house





	There's Always The Microwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodredcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/gifts).



She had forgotten how to cook for two people, Dee realized. She was so used to cooking for ten, for teenagers, that the idea of cooking a small meal was almost foreign. Of course, now they were just down to Margo and Claire living at home, but old habits died hard. 

But tonight, they were out and she and John would be alone.

She wasn’t used to that either. They had managed some alone time – obviously, with eight children – but an entire evening alone was not usual. Dinner out was always an option, but she was used to picking up fast food on the way to a practice or game, or the rare fancy occasion, and tonight fit neither category. 

Finally, she turned to the Internet, found a simple recipe with simple ingredients, and got started.

John came home, found her tidying the kitchen while a single pot bubbled, filling the air with the smells of garlic and tomato.

“What’s this?”

“A new one-pot recipe I decided to try,” she said lightly. “Margo and Claire are going to a lock-in tonight at the skating rink.”

“Are they now?” John said slowly, giving her the smile she’d fallen in love with. “Whatever will we do after dinner?”

“I’m sure we will think of something,” she said, and leaned in to give him a kiss, a long one. 

“Maybe we don’t need to wait until after dinner,” he said in a low voice. “Will dinner keep?”

“It might get cold,” she teased back. “But there’s always the microwave,” she said as she turned the burner off, put the lid on the pot.

He picked her up, making her laugh and put her arms around his neck. “There’s always the microwave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It's not Fandom Stocking without a BSC story.


End file.
